


Dearest

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is Lust, Dubious Consent, Exadorlion's Seven Sins AU, Fantasy elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: There was something primal in the way Alex held himself. His very movements aimed to seduce, a contrast to the strange sort of affection that appeared in his eyes when he looked at Thomas.Alex didn’t seem to fit in all the way, nor did the others. Lust was foreign to Thomas, but Alex insisted on familiarity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



> I don't know why but exadorlion's seven sins au managed to make its way through my writer's block

There was something primal in the way Alex held himself. His very movements aimed to seduce, a contrast to the strange sort of affection that appeared in his eyes when he looked at Thomas. 

It had been uncomfortable, at first. Something unrecognizable, but unnerving still the same.

Thomas had adjusted, as he did to most things. The world was exactly as it was meant to be, created by the Lord above, and as such it was beautiful and meant to be appreciated. 

Alex didn’t seem to fit in, all the way, nor did the others. Lust was foreign to Thomas, but Alex insisted on familiarity. 

It was a normal day. Thomas was sitting in the gardens, the sunlight a warm comfort against his back. 

It didn’t take very long for that light to be replaced with the heat of a body. Thomas shoulders should have tensed, but instead he leaned back and remained relax. A face pressed itself to his neck, and the kisses being pressed to the skin there told Thomas who was behind him. 

He smiled, unseen, “Hello, Alex.”

The answering chuckle was deep and throaty - seductive, meant to make the listener crave the sound. Alex’s arms draped themselves over his chest, and a kiss was pressed to the shell of his ear, “Hello, my sweet Thomas.”

Alex’s touches always made their way under his skin, sparking something he couldn’t identify. 

Thomas kept smiling, “How are you today?”

Alex shifted, moving around his body until Thomas had the man seated on his lap, still pressing wet kisses to the side of his throat and along his jaw, “oh, I am better than ever before.”

Thomas shifted to accommodate the change, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist to keep him steady. Alex’s bare skin tingled under his fingertips, but Thomas had learned to accept that part too. He kept the smile on his face and took in a small breath, nostrils filling with Alex’s unique scent - meant to entice - and said, “I am happy to hear it. I am always happy to have company, so I thank you for joining me on this beautiful day.”

Another movement, and Alex was straddling his thighs, lips quirked and eyelids lowered, “I am more than happy to accompany you, and your beauty outshines that of the natural world in any and every context, dearest.”

“You’re always so complimentary, though I am nothing but a humble servant of God.”

Alex’s lips returned to his throat and Thomas let out a breathy sigh. His arms was still around Alex’s waist, and he drew his hand back to rest at Alex’s hip. Alex bit down hard on his neck, and Thomas gasped, “What was that for?”

Alex pressed a kiss to the spot, and pushed his hips forward, “because I wanted to.”

“Is there anything else you want to do?”

Another bit, another kiss, another push, “well, now that you ask, will you carry me to the altar, Thomas?”

“Why,” Thomas gasped, “ever would that be necessary?”

Alex pulled away from his neck and met his gaze, Alex’s eyes darker than usual, and said, “oh, you’ll find out very soon, my dearest.” Alex’s thighs moved to wrap around Thomas’ waist, “now, carry me.”

He wasn’t in full control of his motions, in a slight daze from Alex’s lips pressing along his jaw and the hands running through his hair with the smallest tugging motions. They made their way into the chapel, and Thomas let go of Alex halfway up the aisle. Alex made a small sound of complaint, but Thomas ignored it in favor of falling to his knees and bowing his head.

When he looked back up, his vision was filled with the sight of Alex, who smirked down at him. Thomas moved to stand, but a hand pushed against his shoulder, “no, my dearest, stay right where you are.”

A finger hooked its way under his chin and directed Thomas’ gaze upward. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Alex leaned closer and said, “you’re so beautiful, and you don’t even know it.”

Before Thomas could form any words, his lower lip was caught between Alex’s own, and his gasp was taken advantage of with a tongue licking into his mouth. 

The feeling was new, and he didn’t move. Alex sighed, and a hand was in his hair, yanking his hair back. Alex pulled away the smallest distance, “you’re so pure, aren’t you, my dearest?”

“I don’t,” Thomas breathed, “I’m not,” A finger was pressed to his lips, “shhhhhh, you won’t be for very long, that I’ll make sure of.”

The next kiss was more forceful, more pressure and more feeling. Something deep within Thomas must have known what to do because his lips were moving against Alex’s and the sound of moans was filling the stale air of the chapel, heavy with the scent of incense. 

Thomas’ hands remained at his sides, and were trapped there when Alex dragged a clawed nail down his chest and pushed the torn fabric down his shoulders. His chest was heaving as Alex’s mouth returned to his bruised throat, leaving more necks there and along his collarbones and chest. 

When Alex pulled away, his lips were red and spit-slick. Alex straightened, and traced a finger down the side of Thomas’ face, “come along, my dearest, I have plans for you.”

Thomas stood, still not feeling in total control of his own bodies’ actions. The air was cool against his chest, which Alex traced a sharp nail down, “you’re perfect, and you don’t even know it.”

Alex took a step backward, and Thomas followed. His mind was whirring, but his focus was Alex. The outside world melted away until his senses were filled with only the man in front of him. Alex’s hand did not leave his chest, and Thomas found himself leaning forward into the touch, a push and pull more than an active decision. 

They stopped moving, and Thomas felt a single moment of clarity where he realized just what was about to take place if he did not make any disagreements known. He took in a deep breath, and when he focused on Alex’s eyes again, all thoughts melted away.

Alex’s finger fell from his chest and the remains of his robe were pushed down his arms until it was a puddle on the floor that Thomas was directed to step out of. He bare before Alex and the Lord, without a shred of fabric to preserve his dignity.

Warm hands went to his hips and moved him until he felt a hard edge digging against his back. Thomas had nowhere to go, and Alex took another step forward. There was no mistaking the hardness digging into his thigh, and Thomas gasped at the delicious friction when Alex moved even close if possible.

A thumb traced his bottom lip, “you’re lovely, my dearest, the loveliest. There is no start in the cosmos that shines brighter than you.”

Another kiss was pressed to his lips, and Alex’s hand fell and flicked against a nipple on his chest. Thomas let out a sound of shock at the situation, and Alex smiled, “beautiful.”

Hands pressed at his shoulders until he was lying on his back on what had the be the altar, with Alex looming above him, and hands roaming over his chest. Alex smirked, “you’re going to be positively wrecked by the end of this.”

Thomas didn’t know what else to do but nod. Alexander’s hands ran up and down his sides, just feeling the skin. Thomas’s thighs were on either side of Alex’s hips, who was making the smallest rocking motions which made something rise deep in Thomas’ gut. 

Alex smiled and grabbed a nearby candle, dripping with wax, and held it over Thomas’ chest, “you know, I think you’d look so pretty with this, beautiful, really. I’d drip this wax all over your skin and the most delicious noises would leave your lips.”

He nodded, unsure, but wanting something, anything. 

The candle was returned to its place, “but that is for another time, my dearest.” 

Alex’s hands slid down his torso and settled at his thighs, “I wonder just how much you can stretch.” Alex pushed his knees toward his chest, and Thomas could feel a slight burn in the back of his legs. Alex leaned forward and pressed a filthy kiss to his lips, “how does that feel?”

Thomas nodded once, eyes wide.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, my dearest, and you’re going to remember every single moment of this.” Alex pressed another kiss to his lips. “Do you want to know what my favorite thing about churches is, Thomas?”

His voice returned to him, “what?”

Alex’s lips twisted into a smirk, and Thomas’ mouth opened in a gasp when he felt a slick finger prod at his entrance, “there’s always an abundance of oil.”

Thomas couldn’t stop the noises that started to tumble from his lips as Alex’s fingers stretched him. It felt like an eternity, and each added finger only intensified the sensation, leaving him longing for more, something bigger.

Alex’s eyes were shining, and he had worked several more marks into his throat and chest, “what do you want, Thomas? My dearest, I will give you anything, all you have to do is ask.”

He bit at his lip, “I don’t know,” he pushed his lips down as much as he could in his position, seeking something, “I don’t know, more, ah, I want more.”

“Do you want me, my dearest?”

Thomas shook his head, desperate for whatever Alex was willing to give him, “yes, yes, please.”

“Then you shall have it.”

Thomas didn’t know what he was feeling, but something bigger was being pressed against his entrance, and a moan left him as Alex pushed forward and groaned deep from his chest, “you’re so tight and perfect, my dearest, just as I knew you would be.”

Alex was still for less than a moment before he began to move. A brutal pace that filled the air with the sound of their moans, heavy breaths, and the slapping of skin on skin. Every bit of Thomas burned with the sensations, and the build toward something he couldn’t identify but continued to chase. 

Claws digged into the meat of his thighs, and Alex gasped above him, each thrust dragging against his inner walls and jostling him on the altar. 

His body reached whatever goal it was striving toward without a single touch to his own hard cock, and Thomas shouted as white strips of his own release covered his chest and stomach. Alex’s thrusts became uneven soon after, and Thomas was treated with the sight of Alex’s face in ecstasy. 

Alex pulled out, chest heaving, leaving Thomas feeling empty and used as he felt fluids dripping out of his hole. Alex beamed down at him, and dragged a finger through the mess on this chest. The finger was held up to Thomas’ mouth, and he parted his lips and licked his tongue around it. 

His legs were pulled down into a more relaxed position, and soft kisses were pressed where before there had been bites and bruises, “you’re so lovely, perfect, you were absolute perfection, my dearest.”

Thomas nodded, still dazed, but leaned up into the kisses. 

He smiled when Alex pulled away. 

Thomas blinked, and Alex was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I know it's not ~perfectly~ in line with the AU, so it's more inspired by then anything else, but, you know
> 
> Please feel free to pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)


End file.
